My Sweet Bella:
by lenamwall
Summary: When Bella was at a party one night,things go from good to bad. When bella relizes what has happened she does some strange things to try to cover up that horrible night. Bella will soon learn who her real friends are.And what times lay ahead. :
1. Diaster

**This is Lenamwall… this story is about how Bella gets raped and has to get through struggles, and maybe even a new boyfriend (:**

**If you like the first chapter let me know so I can publish the second chapter. Review/ comment please. Maybe even make me a favorite author. (:**

I can't feel a thing. Every feeling I have ever had, had all slipped away in a matter of seconds.

It Wasn't like I wanted this to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, and Jessica were at this party that Mike Newton was holding at his house.

We were dancing, and drinking having a good time, what teenager wouldn't be in that situation….Right?

The Night was a blur, but what I do remember was that around 11:30 p.m. This guy asked me if I wanted to go up to his room so we could talk.

The talking didn't last very long, because within two minutes we were making out.

The thought of me kissing some random person in the first place was… disgusting. It wasn't like I wanted to kiss him.

Before I knew it, it was morning and I was naked in a bed. That was all I remembered from that night. ………………………………

**Sorry if this chapter isn't long but I needed to give you the plot before I could give you the actually story, story. This story is rated T for Teen, I don't like negative comments... so if you have something bad to say please keep it to yourself (:**


	2. wonder whats next?

**hey this is lenamwall agian this is the second chapter of my sweet bella it was really hard writing cause of school. i still think my chapters are short but im working on it. umm yeah if you like comment!! no negatives please. OO and any new story ideas throw them at me(:**

**..............................................................................THANKS FOR READING (: THANKS FOR READING(: THANKS FOR READING(: .....................................................................................................**

When I hoped out of bed feeling dizzy, the drinking from last night had finally caught up with me. Without a second thought I got on my clothes and headed for the door, not knowing want was going to happen next.

When I got down the stairs, Mike was standing there in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Bella", Mike said. "Umm Hey Mike….Do you remember who I was with last night?" I said it with hesitation….

what if mike did remember who I was with last night then maybe I could figure out what happened. Maybe he didn't he know what happen.

All of these things went through my head as I was asking this simple question. "Sorry, Bella I was so drunk last night I don't remember.

You should ask Jessica you know how she is all in everyone's business…haha."Mike said. I couldn't help, but laugh Mike did have a point Jessica did know a lot about the gossip life.

"Thanks Mike you're a big help." I smiled as I headed for the door. "Hey Bella, you want to stay for breakfast I made pancakes… your favorite.

" "No thanks, I should get home Charlie will be worried sick If I don't get home soon." I said. "O well, umm I'll see you at school on Monday then….?" Mike said.

I think he was disappointed, that I didn't want to stay. "Okay Mike see you later."

I walked towards the door thinking now where Jessica might be. Normally she would be where ever mike was, but in this case she must be with a guy to try and make him jealous. I got in my truck, and drove myself home.

When i walked in i noticed charlies police car wasn't in the drive way. So i went to my room and laid on the bed where i fell asleep. When i woke up Charlie was hovering over me.

"Where have you been young lady i was worried sick about you."Charile said with his angry voice. " Ugh...sorry dad i was at a party and i crashed." i said knowing that charile wouldn't believe it but it was the truth.

"Ok but you still have called young lady." "I'm sorry dad, but i was soo tired and what if i fell asleep at the wheel." I said knowing that charlie would buy into that one. I know lieing is bad but i had a good reason right?

" Next time you better call or you will have a punishment waiting on you." Charlie said. " Ok dad i promise." That was one problem out of the way, Now if only i knew where jessica is?


End file.
